Karena Keluarga adalah Segalanya
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Sejak kematian Tou-san mereka. Otomatis Temari menjadi tulang punggung bagi keluarga Sabaku. Tapi, apa daya jika penyakit yang sama juga menyerang dirinya. What happends next? Mind to RnR? No incest. It s a family fic.


Disclaimer: It`s belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: Family/Angst

Rating: K+

Warning : AU, rada OOC, umm, maafkan Typo yang bertebaran! Chara death.

Aya Harukawa`s fic, dedicated for Nate na River (sekalian aja hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat telat) *dilempar*

Maafkan jika tidak sesuai selera. Bungkus saja dan beri kepada orang di rumah. *digampar*

* * *

><p><strong>Karena Keluarga adalah Segalanya<strong>

* * *

><p>"Temari! Hentikan!" Gaara berteriak. Frustasi.<p>

Temari terus saja menangis dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak didengarnya. Dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sedih dan menyesal. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan yang kini terus bergemuruh di dalam hatinya. Bukan. Bukan hanya kesedihan, melainkan rasa bersalah yang semakin hari semakin menghantuinya.

"Nee-san, tolong hentikan," kata Gaara dengan melembut.

Temari masih saja menangis.

"A-aku tidak bisa," Temari menatap Gaara. Sorot matanya seakan berkata 'maafkan aku'.

Gaara menatap kakak perempuannya. Mata jade itu tiba-tiba membulat ketika Temari melakukan sesuatu yang dia takutkan sebelumnya. Temari menggoreskan pisau di lengannya sendiri.

"Temari!" Gaara berteriak disertai Temari yang ambruk di lantai kamarnya disertai darah yang mengucur deras.

.

**-Flashback-**

"Kankurou! Berhentilah bermain-main dan segera selesaikan kuliahmu!" teriak Temari.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Nanti saja! Aku masih ada pekerjaan sekarang!" balas Kankurou tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini lupa pada janji Tou-san? Heh!"

"Aku tidak lupa. Dan berhentilah mengungkit-ngungkit Tou-san! Mereka sudah meninggal!"

Mendengar itu, membuat amarah kakak perempuannya semakin mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. "KAU ITU TIDAK SOPAN, TAHU!" Temari berteriak kencang di telinga Kankurou.

"Dengarkan aku! Manusia itu masih hidup tanpa ijazah! Tetapi manusia tidak bisa tanpa nyawa, tau! Sudah! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Kankurou membanting pintu kamarnya.

Temari hanya terpaku di depan kamar adik lelakinya. Kankurou sudah tidak bisa dia atur lagi. Dia semakin liar saja, sejak kematian Tou-san mereka 3 tahun lalu. Semenjak mereka menjadi yatim piatu.

Temari pergi ke kamarnya sendiri sambil memijat pelipisnya. Semenjak tidak ada Tou-san, dialah yang bertugas sebagai tulang punggung keluarga dan kepala keluarga. Namun, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Penyakit leukemia yang dulu diderita Tou-san sampai akhir hayatnya, kini dia pun memiliki penyakit yang sama. Dan dia tahu. Hidupnya tidak akan lama. Kedua adiknya harus sudah mandiri dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri ketika dia meninggal nanti.

"Nee-san, minum ini saja dulu," Gaara masuk ke kamar Temari sambil membawakan susu coklat hangat.

"Terima kasih, Gaara," jawab Temari.

Tangan Gaara tiba-tiba berpindah ke dahi Temari membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau masih demam, Temari," suara Gaara berubah dingin. "Sebaiknya besok tidak usah kerja dulu,"

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang dapat Temari lakukan. Akibat penyakit itu dia kini hanya bisa tersenyum. Tubuhnya demam dan tulangnya terasa sangat ngilu. Sungguh, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kesakitan sekarang. Namun, dia sadar dia tidak boleh egois. Ini semua agar kedua adiknya itu tidak merasa khawatir padanya.

"Aku ingin tidur," kata Temari pendek. Tulang-tulang disekujur tubuhnya sudah sangat ngilu. Wajahnya memucat.

"Aku ingin tidur, Gaara," ia mengulangi kata-katanya selembut mungkin karena Gaara masih terus-menerus menatapnya.

"Gaara, aku mohon,"

Sebisa mungkin putri sulung keluarga Sabaku itu menahan rasa sakit dan air matanya. Dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang, walau dia sangat menginginkannya. Tidak di depan adiknya. Tidak di depan Gaara dan Kankurou. Dan ketika akhirnya Gaara mengalah keluar, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Temari segera mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit dibawah bantalnya kemudian meringkuk kesakitan di tempat tidur. Setelah obat itu bekerja, barulah Temari dapat tidur dengan tenang.

.

"Nee-san, aku berangkat dulu," kata Gaara sambil membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Nee-san?"

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari tidak ada seorang pun di kamar kakak perempuannya itu. Dan segera berlari ke kamar Kankurou. Kankurou melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari adiknya itu. Mengerutkan kening.

"Ini gara-gara kau membentaknya tadi malam!" marah Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sudah sering bertengkar seperti itu dan dia tidak pernah kabur!" seru Kankurou, walau dalam hati dia menyadari kebenaran perkataan adiknya.

"Dan kini, dia sudah capek bertengkar denganmu! Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kita! Semua gara-gara kau!" Gaara menarik kerah baju kakaknya. Ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu.

Kankurou tersenyum angkuh. "Lalu kau mau apa? Memukulku?"

"Jika ada apa-apa dengan Temari.. Ini semua salahmu!" desis Gaara.

Gaara menggeram singkat. Lalu melepaskan Kankurou. Ia sadar, ini bukan saatnya bertengkar. Kini yang paling penting adalah menemukan Temari. Tapi kemana?

Kankurou mendorong Gaara dengan kuat. Lalu ia pergi keluar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kankurou yang memaki-maki dirinya. Namun, ia hapal dengan kakaknya yang satu itu. Ia pasti keluar mencari Temari.

"Gaara? Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Temari, di hidungnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah.

Gaara terkejut begitu melihat Temari namun dengan cepat dapat menguasai dirinya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku dari kamar mandi. Hidungku mimisan lagi," jawab Temari. "Kau tidak kuliah? Mana Kankurou?"

"Keluar,"

Mata Temari menyipit. Lalu mendesis tanda tak suka. "Sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering membolos. Jangan seperti Kankurou itu. CIH!"

Gaara merasa amarahnya ada di ubun-ubun. "Dia keluar mencarimu, tahu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami tidak tahu kau dimana tadi. Kami kira kau marah akibat pertengkaran semalam. Jadi, kami berinisiatif untuk mencarimu. Kami-," kata-kata Gaara terputus karena Temari segera berlari ke kamarnya sambil berlari memegang hidungnya.

Darah itu keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Dia terus berlari ke kamarnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan darah itu. Kalau begini caranya ia tidak dapat pergi bekerja hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir ketika melihat Temari yang sibuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kau keluar saja. Aku ingin tidur," Temari mengusir Gaara keluar dari kamarnya.

Tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat botol obat milik Temari. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Kau sakit apa, Temari?" tanya Gaara.

Temari hanya terdiam mendapati adik bungsunya yang mulai marah.

"Itu hanya penghilang rasa sakit. Bukan obat penyakit apapun," dia mencoba menjawab.

Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan botol obat itu. "Kenapa sebanyak ini? Seberapa sering kau memakan obat ini?"

"Jawab aku, Temari. Kau sakit apa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak sakit apapun!"

"Kau bohong! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau setiap malam kau meringkuk kesakitan? Kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

Temari terperanjat. "Kau mengintipku!"

"Bukan aku. Tetapi, Kankurou. Dia mengintipmu untuk melihat kau sudah tidur atau belum. Dia ingin minta maaf. Dan setiap dia ingin melaksanakan niat baiknya, dia malah melihatmu sedang meringkuk kesakitan, itu yang dia bilang padaku,"

Temari lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kami kira kau akan mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Setiap hari kami menunggu kejujuran darimu. Namun, kami tidak pernah mendengarnya. Temari, percayalah pada kami. Kami akan membantumu,"

"Aku-," belum sempat Temari menjawab perkataan Gaara, _handphone_ milik Gaara berbunyi.

"Halo?"

Detik itu juga, Temari berani sumpah. Dia melihat wajah Gaara yang tiba-tiba memucat ketika mendengar orang yang berbicara diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari cemas.

Alih-alih menjawab. Gaara langsung berlari ke bawah dan mengeluarkan motornya. Temari yang masih memakai pakaian tidur juga langsung ikut naik.

"Untuk apa kau naik? Kau sedang sakit!"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi,"

"Nanti saja aku mengabarimu, Nee-san," kata Gaara setengah merayu, setengah lagi ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pergi," kata Temari tegas. "Kalau kau berani memerintahku lagi. Akan kupastikan kau menyesal,"

.

Kakak-beradik itu menahan napasnya begitu melihat sosok Kankurou yang terbalut perban di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengalami tabrak lari ketika tadi mencari Temari. Dan kini dia koma.

Temari jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Ini semua karena dia. Karena mencarinya. Akibatnya nyawa Kankurou kini terancam.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Nee-san," kata Gaara seakan mengerti perasaan Temari.

Temari menggeleng. "Ini salahku. Sepenuhnya salahku," Dia diam sejenak, kemudian meneruskan kata-katanya, "Karena aku dia koma lalu-,"

"Jangan katakana yang tidak-tidak," kata Gaara lalu meninggalkan Temari.

.

_Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak menyuruhnya mencarimu. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa menahan amarahku. Seandainya.._

Dari dalam kamar pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu terdengar tangisan yang teramat pilu.

.

**-End of Flashback-**

Gaara terduduk lemah, sudah beberapa hari dia begitu stress. Ditemani dengan beberapa orang yang selalu datang menemaninya. Tayuya, yang notabene pacar Kankurou, serta Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Kau harus kuat, Gaara-kun," kata Ino pada Gaara, pacarnya.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku bisa menahan amarahku. Tidak akan jadi begini, Ino," kata Gaara.

Selagi Tayuya dan Ino yang sibuk menenangkan Gaara, Shikamaru masuk ke kamar Temari lalu ia genggam tangan yang masih terkulai lemah itu. Hatinya sungguh perih melihat gadis yang disayanginya terbaring lemah. Apalagi ketika mengingat gadis itu sendiri yang menyebabkan dirinya masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Percobaan bunuh diri yang berhasil dicegah oleh Gaara. Setidaknya sekarang.

"Shikamaru," terdengar suara lemah.

Shikamaru langsung melihat Temari yang sedang berbicara padanya. Hatinya hampir saja melompat kegirangan. Ia hampir berteriak memanggil dokter jika Temari tidak mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai merasa takut. Takut Temari akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

Temari menggeleng lemah. "Ti..dak u..sah, Shika,"

Shikamaru merasa firasatnya benar.

"Karena ke..luarga ada..lah se..galanya," ucap Temari.

Shikamaru hanya terperangah melihat senyum Temari terlebih karena kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan gadis itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Namun Temari hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Shikamaru langsung memeluk tubuh Temari yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa. Gaara, Tayuya, dan Ino yang langsung masuk begitu mendengar isakan dari Shikamaru hanya berdiri mematung begitu menyadari kenyataan.

.

"Gaara, mana Temari?" ketika Kankurou sudah sadar. Sudah seminggu sejak Temari dikubur

Gaara tersenyum lemah. "Temari sudah tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi,"

Sontak Kankurou langsung menangis. Ia mengerti sekali dengan maksud perkataan adiknya.

"Pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, ya?" Kankurou meringis. "Padahal, aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya,"

Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Penyakit itu sudah merengut dua orang yang kita sayangi, eh?" Kankurou terus saja meracau.

Gaara lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Nanti ketika aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, antar aku ke makamnya, ya? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicaran dengan Temari," pinta Kankurou. Air mata sudah mongering. Dia bisa tersenyum kini walau masih jelas kesedihan dan kehilangan yang mendalam di wajahnya.

Gaara lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Oya, Gaara. Darimana kau tahu kalau Nee-san sakit itu sebelumnya?" tanya Kankurou yang membuat Gaara memucat.

"Berdasarkan perkataanmu waktu itu, aku curiga dia sakit seperti Tou-san,"

"Oh," jawab Kankurou pendek dan meneruskan tidurnya.

_Maafkan aku, Kankurou-nii. Aku pun menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Tou-san dan Temari. Makanya aku tahu. Maafkan aku, _batin Gaara sambil menatap kakak lelakinya yang sedang memulihkan kesehatan alias tertidur.

"Oi, Gaara!" kata Kankurou yang sukses membuat adik satu-satunya kaget.

"_We_ _cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break_(1)," kata Kankurou lagi. Gaara melongo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kankurou?"

"Kita tidak dapat menghancurkan keluarga. Rantai kita memang terkadang merenggang, tetapi mereka tidak pernah putus," jawab Kankurou bangga.

"Maksudku apa intinya?" tanya Gaara tak sabar.

"Entahlah aku hanya teringat kata-kata favorit Temari. Tapi, entah mengapa aku berpikir maksudnya adalah walau bagaimanapun, hidup atau mati kita tetap keluarga. Rantai itu tidak pernah putus walau kita sudah meninggal," kata Kankurou menerawang.

Gaara tertunduk mendengarnya. Mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kankurou. Kini dia semakin tertunduk. Menyadari waktunya yang takkan lama lagi.

_Maafkan aku, Nii-san._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

A/N: *nutup muka* Maaf minna kalau jelek.. Masih belajar. Gomenne!

Last word : Review minna!

(1) : kata-kata copas dari Marquise de Sévigné.


End file.
